totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Insanity
You may have heard of some of TDI's biggest stars. Gewn, LeShawna, Duncan, Heather, and so on. But what about the campers that didn't make it so far? This fanfic is a shout-out to all the Ezekiel fans out there, the Eva fans, the Noah fans, the Justin fans, and so on. And that's just the start. Filling in the spots of the old stars are completely new campers, with unexplored personalities and unreached potential. No, you are not in a dream. You are in... Total... Drama... INSANITY! The Players The term "players" takes the place of the term "campers" from TDI. here are the players of TDIn in the order that they arrived at the campsite: (The names in bold are the newcomers to the TD series) *Tyler *'Tori Rose' *Cody *'Sammie' *Katie *'Spense' *Zeke (Ezekiel) *'Matt' (The italicized words said by Matt are in Japanese, and cannot be understood by anyone other than Zeke and Chris.) *Eva *'Julie' (Lindsay's cousin) *Noah *Beth *Courtney *Harold *DJ The Competition Chapter 1: Who ARE these freaks? "Yo! Wassup!" said the host of the show, the one, the only, Chris McClean. "Chris here. You may remember me from the awesome Total Drama Series. Well, now we're back, and 22 campers, some old, some new, will be competing for a grand prize of... $1,000,000! Here is where the competition will take place, in the Wawanakwa Park! We've got sports fields, a lake, a 100-foot-high cliff, and SO much more! Right here! On Total Drama Insanity!" Chris got ready to greet the 22 players that would be competing in TDIn. The first bus arrived at the park, and the first of 22 players got off. "Tyler! Nice to see you again!" Chris excitedly said as the jock got off the bus. Ever since Total Drama Island ended, Tyler had been taking secret workout sessions with "Mr. Hatchet". He is now a full-fledged jock with massive skill, strength, and speed. "Chris! What's happening?" replied Tyler as he high-fived Chris. Just then, Tyler's bus drove away, and the next bus reached its stop. The camper to exit was... "Hey! If it isn't Tori herself!" said Chris as Tori got off the bus. Tori had always been a fan of the Total Drama series, and was glad to finally participate in it. "Nice to meet you in person, Chris!" said Tori. Tyler was pretty glad that there would be new players. He was kinda sick of the guys from TDI, especially Heather. He shuddered with pain as he remembered that time she hit him with a canoe. Ouch! Luckily for Tyler, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the third mini-bus arrive at the park. Leaving the bus was one of Tyler's best friends from the island. Chris too was happy to see this guy. "Cody! Glad to see you here, man!" said Chris as Cody got out of the bus and high-fived him. Since TDI had ended, Cody developed a strong brother-sister bond with Gwen, and had become more of a cool guy. He didn't lose his brains, though. Cody was every bit as smart as he was before TDI, maybe even more so. Cody was excited to see Tyler there as well. The two of them would often talk in between challenges in TDI, and were best friends at Playa des Losers. Coming off the next bus was Sammie, a fan of TDI who made it into TDIn. As ususl, Chris greeted her when she stepped off the bus. "Sammie! Welcome to Total Drama Insanity!" "Thanks, Chris," replied Sammie. She immediately introduced herself to Tori. The next one off the bus was Katie. After Total Drama Island, she began to separate from Sadie and became a great person in her own right. "Katie! Great to see you, alone, for once," said Chris as Katie got off the bus. "Oh I know, right?" replied Katie. "Don't get me wrong, I miss Sadie, a lot. But now that I got to know all these other awesome people, I actually feel like a whole person, even without her! But still, Sadie is still the sweetest, funnest girl I know, and I miss her more than anything in the world!" "Yeah, okay then. Thanks for that..." replied Chris awkwardly. Luckily for him, The next bus had just arrived. The person getting off the bus was Spense, a huge TDI fan who made it onto TDIn. "Wassup, Spense?" said Chris, as usual, as Spense was getting off of the bus. "Oh, nothing much," replied Spense. "I'm just so PSYCHED to be here! This is going to be an awesome summer! Yeah! Sorry if I'm sounding too much like Owen..." "Oh, it's cool, dude. Owen was fun," said Chris. Almost as if on cue, the next bus arrived. In it was the now-legendary Zeke. (you know him as Ezekiel) After TDI, Zeke was redeemed for his sexism at the start of the show. He got a shave, ditched his heavy clothes for a cool new look, and wrote a book called Bottom of the TD Food Chain about what it's like to be the first one kicked off TDI. But, now, he's back! "Zeke! What's up?" asked Chris after Zeke got off the bus. Zeke replied with, "Well, I think I see a bird, eh?" to which Chris and Zeke laughed hysterically. "It's good to be back, eh?" said Zeke with a feeling of excitement in his heart. He craved the Total Drama, but barely even got a taste last season. This time, however, it would be a whole lot different. And this time, there would be someone he actually knew before camp. On the next bus was Zeke's best friend from back home, Matt. He was a big fan of TDI from the start, cheering on Zeke until his elimination. To Matt, Zeke was more like a big brother, since he was only 10 and Zeke was 16. Zeke was also the only person Matt knew who can understand Japanese, the only language that Matt spoke. Matt also has a huge crush on Gwen, something that Zeke constantly teased Matt about. At last, Matt stepped off the bus. "Matt! Welcome to Toatl Drama Insanity!" Yelled a happy Chris to Matt. "Thanks, dude," replied Matt. They high-fived, and then Matt went to say hey to his best friend who he missed so much! "Zeke!" Yelled Matt. "Matt!" They hugged. "Buddy, It's so great to see you again!" "Matt, I'm sure of it: This is going to be the best summer ever!" "You could say that again." Matt and Zeke turned around to see that Spense had joined in on their talk. One group-hug later, the next bus arrived. Stepping off the bus was one of the most hated campers of TDI: Eva. Since TDI, Eva has graduated anger management, and instead uses her strength to emerge victorious in many sports. Eva now also carries around a stress ball that she'll squeeze should she get really angry. Despite being crushed by a powerful grip on many occasions, Eva's stress ball still remains good as new. "Eva, welcome to Total Drama Insanity!" said Chris as Eva got off the bus. Apparently, someone set off Eva's temper before she got onto the bus, so she was in an awful mood. Matt tried to greet her in Japanese, but got pushed down by the iron woman. When she put down her dumbbell-filled suitcase, Cody made sure to move his foot so that it wouldn't get crushed. Good to see that he was learning. Tori and Sammie started to talk with Eva, and they quickly became pals with her. The next one off the bus was actually Lindsay's cousin, Julie. Julie was much smarter than Lindsay, and took beauty advice from her cousin. Julie had always wanted to be on a reality show, and thanks to TDIn, she finally had her chance. As Julie stepped off the bus, Matt, Zeke, Tyler, Cody, and Spense suddenly stopped their conversation with Matt and looked in awe at Julie. "Everyone, this is Lindsay's cousin, Julie!" said Chris. "Thanks, Chris. Lindsay told me all about you," said Julie. She suddenly waved at Spense, who waved back at her. As she walked by the guys to put her suitcases down, every single one of them just looked at her beautiful body and face. Afterward, though, all the guys snapped out of it but Spense, who remained entranced by Julie. Julie walked up to Spense and they had a conversation that caused them to completely ignore the next bus. Coming off of the bus was another TDI veteran and a member of Team E-Scope. Chris spoke up as he came off the bus. "Noah, welcome back, or just welcome, to Total Drama..." "Insanity, I know, so shut up," said Noah, cutting Chris off. Jeez, Chris thought, Noah won't do much better this seasson if he continues to act mean and sadistic like that! After placing his belongings with the rest of the suitcases, Noah found Eva, and shared a reunion with her. Eva was always Noah's best friend, as she was the only one who truly understood him. The other returning players groaned at Noah's arrival; since leaving TDI, Noah had not changed one single bit. He was every bit as annoying as he ever was. The new players all got a bad first impression out of him, except for Spense and Julie, who were still talking. That made 11 players. Chris sighed with relief, the intros were half over. Only four veterans left to come, and seven new players. Right about when Spense and Julie's convo ended, the next bus came. Since TDI, Beth got her braces off and actually became accepted into the popular crowd in her community. She also hooked up with a guy from her town who got his braces off and was accepted into the crowd the same time Beth was. His name was Brady. Even so, Beth happy accepted the chance to return to the Total Drama community for another chance at cash. Unfortunately for her, Brady didn't make the cut. When Beth got off the bus, Chris greeted her, just like with the others, and she caught up with the other returning players on what had happened since they left TDI. She was the most happy for Tyler becoming a real jock, knowing that her friend, and Tyler's girlfriend, Lindsay would be quite impressed. Too bad she wasn't here, Beth thought. When she asked Chris why, Chris told her that since Lindsay made it to the merge, she wasn't allowed on this season. Bummer. However, should anyone refuse the invite, a merge contestant would have to take his/her place. Tyler wondered if anyone did refuse the invite. He'd find out soon. In the meantime, someone else's came. In it was a former C.I.T.! Since TDI, Courtney calmed down and gained a more friendly attitude. She also took classes in law school and became a lawyer in training. When Courtney got the invitation from Chris, she would have thrown it out, but Chris had written a few things on the back of Courtney's invite: that the new voting system would prevent anyone from tampering with the votes, and that the producers needed a good lawyer, and would hire Courtney as one if she accepted. Since she needed the extra cash, she signed up. "Courtney! My favorite L.I.T.! Welcome to Total Drama Insanity!" Chris said as Courtney got off of the bus. "Thank you Chris. Where do I put my bags?" asked Courtney. "Right with the others," said Chris. Courtney did so. She was actually relieved when she looked around and found out that Duncan wasn't there. She loved him, but without him, the competition wouldn't get to her. She had his number anyway, so they could keep in touch. Without Duncan, Courtney would have been totally lost in TDIn. She joined Tori, Sammie, and Eva in conversation as the next bus arrived. Harold, since TDI, had apologized to Courtney over the phone for what he did, and asked to start over. As a result, they're friends now. Harold also acquired new mad skills since TDI, and he also won LeShawna back over. Unlike Cody, however, Harold was just as nerdy as he was in TDI. Chris didn't want to send Harold the invite, but he satisfied the TDIn invite condition: to have been voted off prior to the merge. Oh, why couldn't it have been Trent or Geoff or Owen instead? Duncan? DJ? ANYONE BUT HAROLD!! However, Chris had no choice. He also had to pretend to be happy when Harold came off the bus. Luckily for Chris, when Harold got off the bus, he walked right by Chris, put his stuff down with the rest of the players' stuff, and tried to hang out with Cody and Tyler. (but to no avail) Only one veteran left, and his bus was coming. Since Total Drama Island, Justin signed many, many modeling contracts and discovered a Justin fan club in his hometown. He was so busy that he could barely find time to do anything else, let alone read the invite. He found time, though, to do so. Thing is, Justin refused the offer! So who would take his place? Chris debated over this for a long time. Going with a camper popular with fans, or really unpopular, would ruin the very concept of the show! Then Chris remembered. DJ! Since TDI, DJ became a star quarterback in his school, and also founded a charity organization for poor people in Jamaica, DJ's home country. DJ was psyched to receive the invite for TDIn. "DJ! Good to see ya!" said Chris as the former camper came off the bus. "Chris McLean! What's happening buddy?" said DJ. The pals high-fived, and then DJ put down his bags with the rest of them and joined Cody and Tyler.